


Mementoes

by Elennare



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminders of the North Polar and Secret Archipelago Expeditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mementoes

**Author's Note:**

> A Triolet. Spoilers(ish) for Winter Holiday and Secret Water? Written for the "expedition" challenge at fan_flashworks.

A map hangs on the playroom wall,  
And an old plague flag, side by side.  
Keeping the Walkers’ eyes in thrall  
A map hangs on the playroom wall.  
Two expeditions to recall,  
Swallows and Amazons allied -  
A map hangs on the playroom wall,  
And an old plague flag, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> (Technically the Swallows had quarantine flags, and only Nancy had the actual plague flag - but I'm calling it artistic licence ;) )


End file.
